La caída de Hermione
by El Elfo Maldito
Summary: Hermione se ha convertido en la bruja oscura mas sanguinaria de todos los tiempos. Harry Potter busca la salvacion de los demás y la de ella, al mismo tiempo que lleva una carga, una culpa. Conoceremos que fue lo que le ocurrió a Hermione y sabremos si Harry podra salvarla.
1. Chapter 1

El Rapto

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su corazón estaba roto en miles de pedazos, la culpa eliminaba cualquier atisbo de esperanza. Era su culpa, si tan solo hubiera tomado una decisión distinta, todo sería diferente. Ahora prefería que Hermione estuviera muerta, a tener que verla convertida en la más violenta bruja oscura que haya existido.

No solo tenía que cargar con la culpa de haber abandonado a Hermione, también tenía que cargar con el peso de todos esos millones de inocentes que habían sido asesinados. "Es mi culpa".

Los muggles se habían extinguido, la población mágica se vio reducida a solo unos pocos cientos, y en todo el mundo solo quedaban 9 aurores.

Harry Potter, ya es hora del relevo.- dijo con voz profunda Draco Malfoy. Harry odiaba que lo llamasen por su nombre completo, sin embargo no pronuncio palabra alguna, se secó las lagrimas con la manga y se levanto dándole por primera vez la cara a Draco. Solo asintió, y Draco le respondió de la misma forma.

Luego de la derrota del mago oscuro Voldemort, el mundo mágico vivió en armonía y paz, unos años después Harry egreso de la academia de Aurores y un año después entro en el servicio secreto, encargado de la custodia del primer ministro, y personajes importantes. Curiosamente tomo el mismo tiempo para que Hermione Jean Granger ingresara en el ministerio como asistente Junior y eventualmente se volviera en la primer ministro mujer en la historia de la magia de su país.

Mientras Harry volvía a su tienda a recostarse, comenzó a recordar el primer día que le asignaron la seguridad del Primer Ministro.

Señora Ministra, su seguridad se encentra afuera esperándole.

Gracias Matilde, hazlo pasar, y luego puedes retirarte a tu casa.

Pero Señora, mi deber…

Creo que olvida quien da las ordenes aca.-dijo Hermione mientras le guiñaba un ojo amistosamente. – Además creo que a tu hijo le encantaría que llegues temprano a casa el dia de su cumpleaños.

Muchas Gracias.- y sin decir más, se marchó cerrando la puerta, unos segundos después alguien golpeo la puerta.

Pase

Señora Ministra soy Harry Po… Hermione?

Hola Harry.

Harry Potter, vivía encubierto cazando exmortifagos, y por esta razón no podía recibir ningún tipo de lechuza. Un día mientras entregaba su informe recibió un mensaje urgente de Londres, donde se le pedía su inmediata presencia. Apenas dándose un duchazo, hizo la aparición en la sede de Aurores, donde le pusieron al tanto de que había sido designado a la protección del Primer Ministro, siendo este quien solicito expresamente que fuera Harry Potter, aun si tuvieran que esperar a que termine su misión. Desconcertado por este hecho Harry Potter fue enviado inmediatamente al despacho, y unos segundos después se presentó "Señora Ministra soy Harry Po… Hermione?"

Hola Harry.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo…uff..yo…guau…

Era su primer reencuentro en muchos años, conversaron tanto y tan adentrada la tarde que empezó a oscurecer.

Dios Harry, es tarde, tengo una cita.

La noticia le tomo un poco por sorpresa a Harry, sin embargo, recobrando el aplomo, se puso de pie y en posición.

La acompañare a donde haga falta, señora ministra.

Harry no es necesario que lleves a cabo todo el protocolo, solo basta con que me acompañes, después de todo somos amigos.

Tienes razón, somos amigos, entonces podrias contarme sobre tu cita, tu sabes, es por seguridad.

Ay Harry, cállate y sígueme.

Cogiendo una pequeña vasija extrajo unos polvos y los lanzo a la chimenea.

Vamos.-dijo Hermione.

Vamos.- respondió él, devolviéndole una sonrisa.

Era un restaurant, o eso aparentaba, y era muy elegante, Harry observo todo el lugar, buscando con la mirada, analizando posibles rutas de escape. – Harry relájate, pareces un resorte a punto de saltar.

Lo siento Hermione pero debo mantenerte a salvo.

¡Es solo un restaurante!

Harry no escucho esto último, su atención se dirigió a una mesa en particular, muchas personas, especialmente chicas estaban causando alboroto, sin embargo Hermione no pareció importarle este hecho y se dirigió exactamente a esa misma mesa.

Hermione aguarda.-y la cogió del brazo tan sorpresivamente que la chica se tambaleo y cayó sobre Harry, encontrándose sus labios por un breve segundo.

"Lo siento", quiso decir Harry, pero la disculpa se quedó en su mente, tenía frente a él, unos ojos tan hermosos como el resto de su rostro, unos labios ligeramente separados que de alguna forma lo ponían incómodo y una dulce sensación había quedado grabada en sus labios.

Hermione en cambio se ruborizo, y dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho le dijo "tonto" pero tan sutilmente que solo Harry pudo escucharle, y sin aviso alguno, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, y abrazándole mordió ligeramente su labio a modo de reproche a sí misma.

Muchas personas planean las cosas, lo que dirán, como lo dirán y cuando lo dirán, buscan enamorarse y enamorar. En cambio hay otras personas que no necesitan de eso, simplemente sucede. Y eso fue lo que sucedió esa noche, simplemente sucedió.

¡Hey, por aquí!- En todos sus años de escuela, Ron siempre había sido inoportuno, y esa noche no era la excepción. Emergiendo de la mesa abarrotada y bulliciosa, hizo su aparición el Guardián de la selección inglesa de Quiditch. Ron Weasly.

De alguna forma se vieron obligados a separarse, tanto Hermione como Harry recobraron la compostura y dirigiéndose a su amigo de aventuras lo saludaron efusivamente. Luego se dirigieron a una sección más privada del restaurant.

Así que él era tu cita, ¿no? – pregunto Harry con un leve dejo de molestia en su voz.

Si – respondió ella con algo de culpabilidad en su mirada.

Ron miraba divertido de un lado a otro. -¿Ustedes..? – pregunto mientras movía su dedo de un lado a otro como señalando.

No, no es lo que piensas.

Jajaja – Ron era el más alegre esa noche. Conversaron un poco sobre los viejos tiempos. Hermione conto sobre sus planes de igualdad para toda la comunidad mágica, humanos o no. Y Harry solo miraba sonreía, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma, y dejándose llevar se puso a brindar con ellos. Inhalando profundamente después de su tercera botella de Hidromiel, se paró y anuncio que ya no podía beber más porque aún estaba trabajando. Y fue Hermione quien lo arrastro y lo hizo sentar a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro, Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar, y Ron simplemente se reía a carcajadas. Treinta minutos más tarde en la nueva casa de Ron, continuaron bebiendo, y Harry insistía que tenía que cuidar a Hermione, mientras ella finalmente había caído durmiéndose en el regazo de Harry.

Ella te ha extrañado mucho – dijo Ron, de forma un poco más seria pero con la mirada algo pérdida.

Y tu Ron, yo pensé que te gustaba

Así es, "me gustaba", pero es difícil llenar el corazón de una chica cuando este ya está lleno por otra persona. Harry apenas pudo entender lo que quería decir, y tampoco pudo preguntar qué fue lo que quería decir, porque Ron también se había dormido, y a la luz del fuego de la chimenea contemplo esos cabellos rebeldes y esa piel tan suave, describiendo con sus dedos rutas desconocidas en su mejilla.

Estaba llegando al final del corredor, cuando Malfoy grito. ¡Harry!, emergiendo de sus pensamientos Harry extrajo su varita giro sobre sus talones y encaro a la muerte, que esa noche había cobrado la vida del noveno auror. Draco Malfoy caía hacia adelante con una expresión de terror en sus ojos, detrás de él estaba la bruja oscura Hermione Granger.


	2. Capitulo 2: Solos

No habían transcurrido más de 3 horas desde que se habían dormido, el pelirrojo roncaba sobre la alfombra, Hermione dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá; el fuego se había extinguido y solo quedaban un par de brasas al rojo.

De golpe Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su cabeza le palpitaba, su boca estaba seca, y era evidente que no recordaba mucho de lo acontecido hace unas cuantas horas atrás. Un olor invadía la habitación de forma sutil, sintió cierto alivio a su malestar, y con algo de pesadez se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquel aroma.

Estaba a mitad de camino de la cocina cuando recordó lo infantil que se había comportado cuando tropezó y cayó sobre Harry, "Dios mío, ¿en que estaba pensando?", ahora estaba al frente de la puerta de la cocina y empujándola suavemente tomo visión, viendo a un joven mago preparando un caldero, el olor era cada vez más reconfortante.

- Veo que te has levantado.- dijo Harry. – espera tres minutos, la poción ya estará lista.

- ¿Poción?

- Si, para la resaca, creo que lo necesitas con urgencia.-dijo mientras sonreía con complicidad.

Hermione no había pasado por algún espejo esa mañana, y de haberlo hecho seguramente no se habría atrevido a pasearse por ahí esperando a que alguien la vea. Tenía su cabello alborotado y daba la impresión de ser un león con su enorme melena. Su cara reflejaba la mala noche, tenía ojeras, y sus labios estaban algo pálidos debido a la deshidratación, sus ojos avellana estaban rojos y algo de hollín producto de dormir cerca a la chimenea se asomaba por su cara.

- Oh Dios, dime que no veo tan horrible como imagino.

- No tengo idea de cómo te imaginas, no importa cuán fatal te veas ahora, pero nunca serás horrible. –Las mejillas de Hermione parecían haberse ruborizado, pero Harry pretendió no haberse fijado en ese detalle y siguió removiendo el caldero. Hermione tuvo un corto flash en su memoria, "¡No, pero que hice!", y se recordaba a ella misma yendo detrás de Harry e irrumpiendo en el baño y cerrando la puerta con violencia, un momento en blanco y la escena continuaba con ellos dos besándose en cerca de la ducha.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, estaban Harry, Hermione y Ron en torno a la mesa de la cocina bebiendo la poción mientras trataban de recordar o en otros casos de olvidar lo acontecido la noche anterior.

- Qué asco, no recuerdo nada. – dijo Ron, y Hermione le lanzo una mirada como diciendo "yo igual"

Era difícil saber que era lo que había ocurrido, pero encontrar más de 12 botellas de whisky de fuego e hidromiel en la ducha no ayudo a aliviar la incertidumbre y mucho menos el hecho de encontrar el paquete con "hierbas especiales y hongos mágicos" encargo especial de Neville a Ron, completamente vacío.

Lo que Hermione no sabía, era que Harry si recordaba todo lo ocurrido, y no solo eso, él estaba agradecido de que aparentemente Hermione no recuerde nada, y era mejor así.

No eran más de 250, y serian casi todos magos de no ser por 2 gnomos y un elfo doméstico.

Los 9 aurores como les decían el resto de supervivientes, eran tratados con respeto, no solo por el hecho de que gracias a ellos se habían salvado innumerables ocasiones, sino porque cada uno de ellos había luchado contra Hermione, la maga oscura más brutal de todos los tiempos, y había vivido no solo para contarlo, sino para hacerle frente una vez más.

Hacía ya tiempo habían iniciado la búsqueda de supervivientes en el mundo entero, pero nunca encontraron a nadie. Pensaron que quizás muchos de ellos vivían escondidos en comunidades al igual que ellos. Pero fue durante un ataque, aquel ataque que acabo con el auror número 10 Ron Weasley, que pudieron hacerse de un extraño artefacto que dejo en claro su finalidad, al principio no lo notaron, pero con el morir de más magos, descubrieron que era un contador, llevaba la cuenta de los que restaban por morir en el mundo entero, hecho que comprobaron mientras contemplaban en silencio el asesinato de una pareja de gnomos italianos en Monte Casino. La cifra que actualmente llevaba el "contador" era de 239

Siempre eran conjeturas," ¿Qué ganaba ella asesinando a todo el mundo?", "porque nos caza", "como es capaz de encontrarnos", el artefacto fue enterrado al otro extremo del mundo, pero aun así fueron hallados varias veces hasta que al final decidieron volver por él y llevarlo consigo, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta.

Harry, miro con impotencia y rabia mientras Draco caía, al tiempo que giraba la varita sobre sí mismo haciéndose invisible a los ojos de cualquiera. Hermione invoco una cúpula inmediatamente, y todo en su interior quedo atrapado en el tiempo, era un hechizo para detener el tiempo, podía ser usado solo una vez al día, efectivo durante un par de minutos, y solo ella podía moverse. A pesar de las limitaciones del hechizo, era sumamente poderoso. Harry ya lo había visto muchas veces, no había contra hechizo, y lo único que se le ocurrió antes de caer dentro de la cúpula fue hacerse levitar. Hermione lanzo maldiciones asesinas en todas direcciones, estaba segura de que él estaba atrapado allí, pero hasta ese momento no había podido alcanzarle donde quiera que esté. Lanzo un hechizo más, y resignándose desapareció para aparecer unos metros más adelante, claramente en busca de más víctimas.

Cada día cambiaban de lugar, colocaban hechizos protectores y montaban guardia en diferentes zonas del perímetro, era tal la cantidad de hechizos que aparecer o desaparecer era imposible, y las únicas formas de evacuación eran los trasladadores. Y mientras Harry permanecía suspendido, atrapado en el tiempo, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría afuera, Hermione acababa con todos y cada uno de los supervivientes, y cuando hubo pasado los 2 minutos Harry cayo pesadamente en el suelo, sin saber dónde estaba ella o en qué momento había desaparecido, corrió de forma invisible adentrándose en el campamento, contemplando cadáveres y más cadáveres, corría con el corazón queriéndose detener por la opresión que sentía cada vez que encontraba más cuerpos, algunos aparentaban estar huyendo, otros morían abrazados esperando lo inevitable, y otros cuerpos que parecían haber luchado. Y fue entonces que escucho gritos de lucha, corrió aún más, y ahí estaban, Neville y Luna, no veía a nadie más, luchando contra Hermione, Harry dudo un momento ante la escena pero rápidamente se unió a la lucha, haciéndose visible con el primer maleficio lanzado.

- ¡Harry, que diablos haces aquí!

- Lárgate – fue lo último que salió de la boca de Luna antes de reunirse con sus ancestros en el otro mundo.

- CARAJO NO!

- Cógelo Harry! .- grito Neville, al momento que le lanzaba el "contador", lo que atrajo la mirada de Hermione. Lo que ella ni Harry sabían era que ahora el "contador "era un trasladador y que había enviado a Harry muy lejos de la lucha.

Apareció en un acantilado, dándole apenas tiempo de cogerse de una rama para no caer desde esa altura hacia las rocas donde el mar rompía sus olas, con la otra mano sujetaba con fuerza el "contador". Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más para que Harry pudiera aparecerse sobre el borde de ese mismo acantilado, de rodillas, derrotado y con los ojos humedecidos Harry pudo contemplar la cifra "1" en aquella pequeña esfera llamada "contador".

Ahora estaban solos, Harry y Hermione, los únicos dos en el mundo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Cero

Nevaba tenuemente en el bosque, salían estelas de vapor con cada respiración, su mirada era perdida, y su postura encorvada, un ser casi derrotado. Arrastraba una capa, y en sus manos llevaba una varita y una esfera. Las palabras ya no tenían significado, quizás había llegado la hora de pagar sus culpas. Hacer aparecer una cuerda y acabar con todo el sufrimiento era una idea tentadora.

Aun no era hora, tenía que hacer una cosa antes, salvarla. Si salvarla. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró como pudo a un agujero en medio de un tronco de un árbol muerto hacía ya años. El frio calaba en todo su cuerpo, él sabía que no debía quedarse dormido, pero las fuerzas le abandonaban, y mantener los ojos abierto era cada vez más agotador. No debía usar magia, ella podría rastrearlo, y todo habría terminado.

Era la primera vez en casi 170 años que los Chudley Cannons iban a luchar por la copa. El día de la final Hermione tomo asiento en un palco privado, Harry estaba sentado a su lado, antes de todo reviso los alrededores, arriba, abajo, algunos hechizo de protección, y siempre la insistencia por parte de Harry de que Hermione llevara encima la capa de invisibilidad, cosa que ella rechazo muchas veces.

Harry estaba nervioso, puede que ella no lo supiera pero Harry ya había frustrado muchos intentos de asesinato con solo poner evidencia a los potenciales asesinos que aguardaban una oportunidad. Las nuevas reformas llevadas a cabo por Hermione implicaban, dar libertad a los elfos domésticos, pagar un salario a toda criatura mágica que trabaje para un mago, y la más peligrosa de todas las reformas, permitir que los gnomos puedan estudiar la magia humana y permitirles el poseer varitas. Hubo muchas protestas, e intentos de asesinato para evitar a toda costa que se lleve a cabo esta reforma, pero también hubo mucho apoyo y festejo por los gnomos, la oposición, aquellos políticos en contra poco a poco acallaron su voz de protesta, quizás porque pensaban que quizás la idea funcionara, o quizás se debía a las extraordinarias cantidades de oro que circulaban bajo la mesa, sobornos, corrupción. Esta era su oportunidad, la oportunidad que se les había negado por siglos, y ahora estaba a su alcance, el poder de la varita.

- Y ese es Allister!, que jugada señores, que jugada!, o, ahora viene un contragolpe, se acercan peligrosamente a la zona de gol, pasa con facilidad las _bludgers _de Hartigan, es el turno de Weasley….LO PARA!...increíble salto desde el aro izquierdo!

La gente gritaba, y Hermione estaba ronca de tanto gritar, inclusive Harry se permitió disfrutar del partido ya que por su sangre corría el Quiditch.

- ES LA SNITCH!... Harry siguió la trayectoria del buscador, estaba cada vez mas cerca, si la alcanzaba, habrían ganado el campeonato derrotando al poderoso "All Wizards Star"

- LA TIENE! QUE FINAL!...LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS HAN HECHO HISTORIA!

Tanto Harry como Hermione aplaudían, gritaban, el estadio parecía venirse abajo con la cantidad de saltos, gritos y aplausos. Y en un momento de euforia se abrazaron y estaban tan cerca que no pudieron evitar esa fuerza de atracción y sus labios se acercaban al del otro peligrosamente. Ahora era posible sentir el calor que emanaba, y la respiración entrecortada. Y en medio de tanta algarabía y fuegos artificiales haciendo eco en la noche comenzaron a besarse con locura, tratando de dar a entender a la otra persona lo mucho que deseaban ese momento.

Y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente después de la fiesta, que comprendió lo mucho que había significado ese beso.

La mañana siguiente al partido, una portada, una foto, basto para poner el mundo que trataban de construir para ellos, totalmente de cabeza. El titular rezaba "Primera ministra también campeona", y en la foto se veían a Hermione y Harry besándose intensamente y también podía apreciarse lo bueno que era Harry con las manos.

- Lo siento Hermione.- fue lo primero que dijo Harry, cuando se enteró de la noticia. Hermione yacía detrás de su escritorio, con los codos apoyados en este, con los ojos un tanto enrojecidos, y las manos cubriendo parcialmente los costados de su cara.

- Recibí esta carta, Harry. Seguramente tú debes haber recibido una también.

Harry asintió, y extrajo un pergamino colocándolo frente a ella. "Señor Potter, luego de los sucesos acontecidos, se le ha citado con el director de la Oficina de Aurores del servicio secreto para estudiar su situación y posterior traslado a su nueva sección. Atentamente. Draco Malfoy Supervisor en jefe de la contraloría de Aurores"

- Lo más probable es que no vuelva a verte, seguro terminare trabajando en alguna oficina olvidada en alguna parte del mundo.

- Lo se.- respondió ella, al tiempo que unas tímidas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla. Harry se acercó dónde estaba ella, y la abrazo. "Te amo Hermione", en su mente esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, mas no escuchadas.

Tener algún tipo de relación sentimental con la persona que se supone debes proteger implica una pérdida de objetividad, era irónico, pero intimar a ese extremo estaba prohibido.

Más tarde ese día Harry fue relevado de su puesto. En su lugar llego un canoso auror de nombre…bueno, eso a nadie le importa.

- Entonces aquí será donde morirá Harry Potter.- Hermione tenía la mano extendida y la varita apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Harry, cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo tratándose de proteger del frio, durmiendo, o quizás inconsciente y a punto de morir congelado.

- AVADA KADA…- no hubo gritos, ni llantos, solo un cuerpo patéticamente encogido, con la ropa raída y sucia.-…VRA!- el hechizo asesino impacto en Harry, cuya cabeza fue lanzada hacia atrás debido a la fuerza de la maldición, y rodando de su mano, una esfera en cuyo interior podía verse la cifra "0".


	4. Interludio

Hermione tenía los dedos entrelazados frente a ella, como si rezara, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Toc toc…- pase.-fue la respuesta de Hermione al llamado de la puerta. Y por ella entro Giny, estaba como de costumbre alegre.

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea?

- Giny, me lo prometiste.

La pelirroja recién llegada asintió, Hermione se puso de pie. – Entonces vamos a hacerlo.- extrayendo una botella de su túnica, la sirvió en un vaso. – Es tu turno Giny.-Y con cierto recelo la pelirroja se arrancó un pelo tan rojo como el cielo de aquel atardecer. La poción burbujeo un momento hasta cambiar de aroma y color.

- Salud.-dijo Hermione bebiéndose hasta el último de su contenido.

Giny observaba en silencio mientras su amiga se convertía en ella misma. Giny hizo lo mismo convirtiéndose en Hermione, intercambiaron ropa, y dándose un abrazo se despidieron momentáneamente. Hermione Giny, asomo su cabeza por la puerta y al no ver a nadie salió con paso raudo. Atravesó pasillos, oficinas, descendió por el elevador y salió a la libertad.

Metros más allá estaba la vieja moto de Sirius sin el sidecar, pero no había señales de nadie cerca.

- Buu.- Hermione se sobresaltó, cuando detrás de ella apareció como por arte de magia Harry.-es raro verte así, pero solo hay una forma de saber si eres tú.-y acercando su boca a los labios de ella la beso, siendo correspondido con entusiasmo por parte de Hermione Giny.-si eres tú.

- ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ser yo hubiera sido Giny?

- Mmm…supongo que jamás lo sabremos, ¿verdad?- dijo eso dándole una sonrisa. Hermione no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue echar sus brazos sobre el cuello de Harry. Y con otro beso más experimentaron la enorme dicha de vivir ese momento.

La moto recorría las calles muggles con asombrosa agilidad, Hermione no cabía en si misma de tanta felicidad, estaba en una moto huyendo de su trabajo, abrazando a su amado por la espalda, si eso no era felicidad, entonces ¿Qué podría serlo?

Hermione cerro los ojos, y en un momento sintió el calor en su rostro, y como si se hubieran transportado a otro lugar mágicamente, ahora estaban en una carretera que bordeaba el océano, y el ocaso era infinitamente hermoso, el mar reflejaba el sol como si fueran miles y miles de monedas de oro extendidas a lo largo de la costa.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en…no, mejor no, te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa.-El viento corría por su rebelde cabello, ¡su cabello!, el efecto de la poción multijugos parecía haberse terminado, y ahora era un cabello castaño el que se agitaba con el viento.

- ¡Harry, la poción se ha terminado!- "no te preocupes" fue la respuesta que le dio el chico.

Hay que volar lejos de aquí, y cuando el sol estaba casi oculto, las primeras estrellas aparecieron, como semillas germinando en la bóveda del cielo, y ahí estaban ellos volando hacia el cielo.

- Tengo miedo Harry.- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. Harry sabía que ella tenía cierto temor a volar, y entonces le dijo: Abre los ojos Hermione.

Estaban a muchos metros sobre el suelo, pero lo que ella vio, la había dejado pasmada. En medio del océano había una pequeñísima isla con un árbol tan grande como un edificio y tan hermoso como un bonzai. Y en la copa podía verse una enorme alfombra con una tienda semiesférica en medio.

- ¿Puedes verlo Hermione?

- Si…

- Ese es nuestro lugar, nadie nos encontrara allí.- dijo Harry, al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para poder verla, y le sonrió con la mirada, con la boca, y con el alma.

El que Harry ya no fuera un auror, el que Hermione tuviera que lidiar con los ecos de guerra causados por los gnomos con varita, esas cosas fueron dejadas de lado aquel día, aquel momento.


End file.
